


Much Ado About（For）Nothing

by sherlydear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Frequent Declarations of Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 西里斯并没有把詹姆斯的表白当真，因而遭遇了一些本可以避免的意外，不过结果依然是好的~





	Much Ado About（For）Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Much Ado About (For) Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420715) by [charm point (arthur_pendragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/charm%20point). 



在他们认识的几年里，西里斯·布莱克没少从詹姆斯·波特嘴里听到些不靠谱的话，但或许没有哪个能比得上这句话。

“大脚板，我爱你。”有一天半夜里，西里斯在寝室里听到詹姆斯这么说。并且――不。他受不了詹姆斯说这个。他们的爱永不消褪，已经到了无需付诸语言的程度，詹姆斯怎么可能不明白。既然如此，那他为什么多此一举？西里斯皱了皱眉。

“打住，我可不爱你。”他说。

呃，并不是说詹姆斯像爱莉莉那样爱着他。四处瞎闯乱撞、劫道者地图（天才的完美发明）的助攻、违反校规的醉酒、还有隐形斗篷……詹姆斯肯定更愿意作为最好的哥们陪西里斯共度余生，而不是作为西里斯的男友，丈夫和爱人。当然第二种选择的最大阻碍是……伊万斯，毫无疑问。

“嘿，怎么会！”詹姆斯在床上坐起来，一把扯开帷帐（西里斯听见唰的一声），因为用力太猛直接把帘子撕裂了，西里斯不用去看也能描绘出撕裂的红纱堆在地上的那幅场景。他从自己的帏帘中伸出魔杖，低声念咒帮詹姆斯把帷幔修好。“你不可能不爱我了！”詹姆斯觉得自己被抛弃了，他再次拉开床帘，难以置信地嚷道。

“但我的确。”西里斯回应道，他现在确信整件事都是詹姆斯的玩笑，并且越来越有一种“把他弄去见鬼”的冲动。宿舍中沉寂了一会，直到声音第三次响起，这次是西里斯的床帘被拉开了。他收好魔杖，向里面挪了挪，给詹姆斯腾出空间，而詹姆斯表现得就好像如果西里斯不这样做，他就要直接压在西里斯身上似的。

“劳驾，加个隔音咒。”一床之隔的地方传来莱姆斯的声音。“这里至少有一个可怜人想要一觉睡到天亮，并且不想偷听到……你俩想干的任何事。”

“哈哈，月亮脸。”西里斯说，他拿出魔杖施了个闭耳塞听。

“我爱你。”詹姆斯说。又来了。在黑暗中西里斯看不清楚詹姆斯的脸，但是詹姆斯的语气让他觉得詹姆斯是认真的。尽管这不可能，因为西里斯是西里斯，但是――为什么詹姆斯一直大声说爱他呢？他问出了声。詹姆斯把西里斯拉向自己，脸埋在西里斯的后背上。“我就是爱你，我只是想确定你知道这一点。”

“我当然知道。”西里斯连詹姆斯在他缺席的那次魁地奇训练中受伤的膝盖上有多少灰尘都一清二楚。如果詹姆斯爱上了他，他当然会知道。

“你也爱我，对吧？” 

“如果你还不知道我现在很爱你并且在未来一百年的人生中也决意这样做下去，那我们就不是最好的朋友了。”

“我爱你，西里斯。”詹姆斯的声音中带上一丝急切。西里斯也说了两遍“我爱你”，他用魔杖悄悄戳着詹姆斯体侧，在他的皮肤上留下两个高水平的小小的灼烧痕迹。

西里斯翻过身去面向詹姆斯，完成这个动作很艰难，因为詹姆斯占满了四分之三的床，还紧紧用胳膊勒着他。然后他吻上詹姆斯的嘴，一下，一下，又一下。（并不像挚友间应有的行为，但这就是他俩的相处方式。）“尖头叉子，高兴了吗？” 

詹姆斯沉默着没有回应，但是他搂紧西里斯的手臂明显松缓，很快他就安心地睡着了。

“西里斯，你把闭耳塞听说成了比尔塞听，但我刚才没好意思告诉你，因为你当时正忙着对詹姆斯抒发爱意。”过了一会，彼得睡意朦胧的声音悄悄传来。

西里斯听见了莱姆斯的偷笑。他扔去一个枕头，正好砸在莱姆斯的脸上。莱姆斯也精准无比地投了回来。

————————

“西里斯，我爱你。”詹姆斯停止弄乱头发的动作，说，他的双眼中映出西里斯的身影。  
“我知道，我也爱你。”西里斯此时像极了伊万斯（翻了个白眼并且怒冲冲地瞪着詹姆斯。）“别说了，好吗？下次我再听你这么说，就把你推到湖里去。”他拿着一本书――其实他一点也不需要复习魔咒，但如果他连鼻涕精发明的闭耳塞听都弄混了呢……――詹姆斯又开始揪头发，说，“好吧。”有两个五年级赫奇帕奇女孩正从湖边经过，走过他们身边，詹姆斯对她俩眨了眨眼睛，女孩们红着脸跑开了。西里斯放下书，说：“让我吃醋，对吗？"

尖头叉子证实了西里斯还是爱他的，就松了一口气，笑了出来。莱姆斯在西里斯的视角里翻了翻眼睛。彼得对着自己的魔咒书偷笑。这是霍格沃茨中一个懒洋洋的周日午后的美好开端。他们可以看见凯特尔伯恩教授在湖畔对面试图引格林迪落上岸。（“真希望它们中有谁能抓住他，”彼得痛苦地回想起被神奇生物保护课折磨的那几年，小声嘟囔道。）

过了一会，西里斯发现远处一团火焰正离他们越来越近。“哎詹姆斯，是伊万斯，她要过来了。”

詹姆斯正枕着西里斯的大腿，仅仅听到伊万斯的名字就猛地睁开眼坐了起来，背挺得向西里斯一样笔直。他飞快地拨弄着头发。西里斯坏笑着为他扶正眼镜。

莉莉·伊万斯走过来，把书包放在彼得旁边，挨着莱姆斯坐下，她看都没看詹姆斯一眼，而詹姆斯从她刚进入视线的时候就一直对她迷人地微笑。

“难道伊万斯和月亮脸？”詹姆斯回过头问。“月亮脸不会这样，他知道我――”

“……我不敢相信你以为莱姆斯喜欢莉莉。”西里斯说，“继续睡觉吧。”哪怕是在炎热的日子里，他也喜欢詹姆斯的温度。湖水和鹅卵石在周围闪闪发光，而任何事都比不上詹姆斯的头发划过他时清香、柔软的触感。

詹姆斯困惑地看了伊万斯两眼。然后就歪回西里斯身上，脑袋蹭着他的脖子。“爱你。”他轻声说。

西里斯轻轻应了一声，亲昵地拍了拍他的头。晚上回学校的时候，詹姆斯一直拉着西里斯的手，他们和一对小情侣也不差什么，如果半道上两人没有向两边跳开互相决斗并且被关了禁闭的话。（并不是真的不死不休，他们的确非常喜欢彼此。）

——————————

后来生活平淡不惊地过去了。詹姆斯在这个月快结束时邀请伊万斯出去了两次，然而都被拒绝了。（第一次她当着詹姆斯的面笑出了声，第二次她的朋友围在她身边。）

再次心碎的詹姆以介绍一位拉文克劳女孩为交换，让一个六年级斯莱特林为他把两瓶火焰威士忌偷渡进城堡。他们直接奔回宿舍，把门在身后重重关上，平常这时候宿舍里只会有莱姆斯一个人。詹姆斯用了一个锁门咒。西里斯凭空拿出两个玻璃杯（他可是天才啊），可是詹姆斯显然打算直接对着酒瓶喝。莱姆斯好奇地看着他俩，但是当他看到瓶子上奥格登的名字时，就很快反感地转过头去。

“别泄气。”西里斯说，他看着詹姆斯大口大口的咽着火焰威士忌，自己也对着瓶子喝了一口。他的目光落在詹姆斯的喉咙上，和詹姆斯向后仰头时脖子上紧绷的肌肉。

“不会的。”詹姆斯的声音有些含混不清。酒瓶很快见底了。“嘿。”

詹姆斯把酒瓶放在一边，爬到了西里斯的大腿上。西里斯毫不迟疑地推开自己的那瓶酒。一道琥珀色的弧线从瓶口划出，酒洒得到处都是，弄了一团糟，但没人管这个。

“我爱你啊，”詹姆斯在亲吻的间隙哝哝说，他用尽全身力气黏在了西里斯身上，捧住西里斯的脸的样子好像西里斯是人间珍宝――见鬼，他就是啊——然后贴得越来越近。

西里斯不得不用手肘支撑着两个人，回应着詹姆斯的吻，暧昧不明的水声布满了整间寝室。莱姆斯静静地拉上帏帘，用了他能想到的所有咒语以免自己侵略了别人的隐私（也保护了他们）。

“我知道。”西里斯说。

“不要停止爱我。”詹姆斯听着都快哭了。

“永远不会。”

他知道自己在詹姆斯生命中的地位，有时候他就是太清醒了。他也曾希望詹姆斯用看莉莉的那种目光看他，但他更宁愿一切到此为止，也不会希望毁掉已经存在的他们两人间不可思议的密不可分的联系。

——————————————————————

第二天早上宿舍中到处都是威士忌的浓烈气味和昨夜洒出来的残酒，莱姆斯假装若无其事，彼得则喋喋不休着他解不开锁门咒只好在外面楼梯口睡了一晚上，而忽略了这些异常。詹姆斯对昨天自己怎么脱掉衣服换上睡衣毫无印象，或许他只是怪异地格外擅长假装失忆，因为他在西里斯的床上醒来，感到宿醉的后遗症（他很快喝了解酒药剂），同往常毫无二致地把西里斯用力摇醒，然后就进了浴室。

西里斯习惯了。

（因为他们只走在詹姆斯真的醉得不行的时候才这样做，西里斯总是忘不了那双喝醉的灰眼睛中因嫉妒而出现的一抹绿。西里斯多么醉都没关系，因为他真的很爱詹姆斯，做什么都甘之如饴。）

“见鬼了，我连四分之一都没喝完呢！”西里斯用手掌揉着眼睛，嘟囔道。莱姆斯同情地安抚着他的后背。西里斯抬起头，对莱姆斯眨了眨眼，却撞入一双充满理解和同情的眼睛，他皱皱眉，“闭嘴。”

莱姆斯憋着笑，嘴巴扭曲地抿成一条线。詹姆斯从浴室中出来，解酒药很管用，他神清气爽地笑着看着他俩。“美好的一天，对吧？”

西里斯朝解醉药剂伸出手，几乎是立刻会意的詹姆斯抢先给他递了过来。“我在公休室等着你。”他怕大家因为伊万斯开他玩笑，没有多加逗留就赶紧出去了。西里斯非常安静地冲了个澡（尽最大可能的安静），在长袍上做着最后的修饰（就是非常不经心地打上领带），说：“月亮脸。”

莱姆斯正在打领带，他从领结上抬头看了一眼。西里斯正冲着他笑，莱姆斯也笑了。

公休室中到处都是准备上课的同学。詹姆斯在壁炉旁倚墙站着，从这里他可以看清楚公休室的每一个角落（虽然他想要看的只有一个地方）。他的级长勋章恰到好处地别在校袍上，同他的外表一样无懈可击。他看见西里斯从楼梯上走下来，说，“领带，西里斯。”

西里斯假笑。詹姆斯微笑起来，把这件事轻轻放过。

“不要偏袒，波特。”伊万斯从公共休息室另一边走过来，刚才她一直和她那个叫什么麦克唐纳德的好朋友在一起坐在摇椅上。“领带，布莱克。”

西里斯做了个鬼脸后把领带系好，这时候莱姆斯和彼得正从寝室里走下来。当他们一同离开公休室时，詹姆斯搭着西里斯的肩，在他耳边悄悄地说，“我爱你。”西里斯感觉被他嘴唇碰到的地方燃烧起来了。

他侧过头，在詹姆斯的眼角印下一个爱昵的吻。旁边的人都八卦地看过来（当胖夫人关门时，他们都能感到身后的窃窃私语。）

——————————————

“你觉得她会同意吗？”下一周某天，当他们在礼堂吃早餐的时候，詹姆斯问道。

莱姆斯缺席了，他正在医疗室里休息，（昨天晚上是满月夜）  
西里斯正忙着检查彼得《黑暗力量的抵御》的论文，随口回应道，“她不会错过能和你一起出去的机会的。相信我吧大脚板。 ”

詹姆斯的脸上露出一个微不可察的害羞的微笑，只有西里斯一个人能看得懂。“那你会答应吗？”

“为什么，波特先生，我们不正在现在这个特别的时刻约着会呢吗？”西里斯惊恐地喘息着。

“噢不，布莱克先生，你怎么能够独自做出这个决定而不事先通知我呢？”詹姆斯学着他的样子惊恐着说。

西里斯放下彼得的论文，浮夸地掰了掰手指。“你想过伊万斯如果看见自己的仰慕者把时间用在第三个人身上会有什么反应吗？”  
“她会提醒波特先生他的级长身份，还有许多一年级生正在不远处看你们。”伊万斯冷不丁地说，然后她在詹姆斯旁边坐下，詹姆斯转身朝向她，瞬间变成了一个绅士。 “嘿，伊万斯，”他温柔的说，轻轻地歪着头。 他有令人目眩的笑容，但伊万斯一如既往地对詹姆斯·波特的魅力和英俊完全免疫。（詹姆斯放弃了。他的笑。）

“什么。”

“你想和我一起去霍格莫德吗？”詹姆斯冲着莉莉伊万斯露出了只有西里斯见过的那个羞涩的笑容，西里斯下巴都快惊掉了。他的脸颊。这是他的微笑。他的！属于西里斯的詹姆斯的笑。感谢上帝伊万斯并没看见。

“不，我宁愿和斯内普一起去。”

“那个烦人精？”詹姆斯不可置信地抬起头，“你宁愿选择那个讨厌鬼也不选我？” 

“事实上，我宁愿和斯拉格霍恩教授非法圈养的博格特同去，也不愿意选你或斯内普的任何一个人。还有，波特，你才一直都是那个讨厌鬼。”伊万斯冷冷地吃着盘子中的食物。詹姆斯看上去像被侮辱了。他转向西里斯，“至少我还有你。” 

“一直如此，我的甜心。”西里斯露出一个并非真心的明朗笑容，所有人都被他骗过了。西里斯像詹姆斯一样英俊，哪怕是最尖酸的笑容用这张脸做出来，也常被误以为是出于好意。詹姆斯向他靠近，看上去想要亲他。西里斯躲开这个吻，而是抱了抱詹姆斯。詹姆斯把他拉近，西里斯越过他和莉莉对视一眼，他讨好地眨了眨眼。伊万斯拿他俩没办法地摇了摇头，重新开始吃起了早餐。

过了一会，詹姆斯又想去招惹莉莉，并且还是遭遇了失败。西里斯重新读起彼得的论文，他用力地戳着那些犯错的句子，在羊皮纸上留下了许多有待修补的小洞。  
—————————————————

“我爱你。”一个熟悉、再熟悉不过的声音在西里斯正后方说。在他的床上。黏在他的后背上。西里斯毫不犹豫地向后用胳膊肘怼了詹姆斯的小腹一下。

“怎么了你？”詹姆斯痛呼。“大脚板，我就想睡个觉！”

“那就别再说你爱我！”

“我只是把我们都心知肚明的事实说出来――”

“我不知道你为什么一直说啊说，但是，詹姆斯，操你的快别说了。” 

“我觉得你并不是很明白我多么――”

“相信我，就算我之前不明白，现在也已经清楚无比了。”

“睡觉！”一个无动于衷的声音喊过来。

西里斯受够了，所有的一切，尤其是他深谙詹姆斯真正的“目标”一直是是莉莉·伊万斯。第二天下午，他做了一件自己曾发誓永远不会做的事――他去了图书馆。找她。

西里斯在变形术区看见她和月亮脸坐在一起，两人在长长的羊皮纸上急匆匆地写着什么，一摞摞堆叠的的书摊在两人面前。直觉告诉他现在可以和她谈，甚至他有了些底气――只有月亮脸在这儿，而他并不是其他人。况且月亮脸最能理解他为什么这么做的人。

“伊万斯，”他在莉莉对面的长椅上坐下，把手肘放在了光滑的黑木桌面上。莱姆斯瞬间领悟到西里斯的来意，他布下了一个闭耳塞听咒——精准的那种。（他们从不觉得使用斯内普的咒语有什么不对，斯内普也对他们用过同样的咒语。）

“布莱克，有事吗？”伊万斯冷静地问他，尽管西里斯的表情很古怪，她也表现得泰然自若。西里斯看上去就像他渴望有人给他的鼻子来一拳似的。

“快点接受詹姆斯吧。”他短促地说完，就站起来走开了，他本来还有另一些话想说，可是舌头突然打了死结。西里斯没有听见伊万斯的答复就已经走到了魔咒学的区域。然后他就去找促使他做这件事的原因――詹姆斯，如果这件事能有些任何意义的话――并且在猫头鹰棚入口发现了拿着劫道者地图有点不安的他。

“你在图书馆和伊万斯和月亮脸在一起做什么？”

西里斯却说，“你要是再说你爱我，我就对着你的――”他暗示性地打了个手势，詹姆斯轻轻地眨了眨眼――“下咒了。”

“但我的确爱――”詹姆斯无助地欲言又止。

“嘿，尖头叉子，”西里斯学着早晨詹姆斯做的那样搭着他的肩，说，“再去邀请伊万斯陪你去霍格莫德吧，我觉得今天她会同意。”

詹姆斯短促地笑了笑，明显不相信他的话。他用地图找到了那个火焰威士忌斯莱特林，提前换了一瓶或者五瓶酒用于庆祝失败，然后就朝图书馆去了，地图留给了西里斯。

伊万斯同意了，詹姆斯拉着劫道者狂欢了一晚。西里斯笑嘻嘻地围在他身边，陪着他做了各种违规事情（所有人都在阻止他们），那晚后来他睡得并不是很安稳。

事实证明，解酒药剂是负责处理宿醉的良药，却并不应该是你恃其滥饮的祸首。

他满身冷汗地从床上猛坐起来。莱姆斯一直睡不着，这时候就跳下床，冲到西里斯的床边拉开帘子，然后担忧地把彼得叫醒。（詹姆斯早就睡死了，哪怕是伏地魔来敲门也叫不醒他）。莱姆斯给他找了一剂冰冷的魔药服下。

西里斯的喉咙烧起来。火焰威士忌翻涌着，却对他毫无助益。

星期六早晨明媚又忧伤，西里斯没有去和詹姆斯与彼得吃早饭，而是对着莱姆斯给他准备的桶一直呕吐。恶心得要死。莱姆斯不停地清除掉那些呕吐物，现在西里斯欠他的一辈子也还不完了。

“你就是我的守护者，”他从桶上抬起脸，“如果没有你――我会――”他敲了敲桶，让莱姆斯明白他在说什么。

“没关系，大脚板，”莱姆斯说，“没关系。”

还好他很擅长治疗魔法，西里斯喝的酒本就不应该出现在宿舍里，他们没办法去找庞弗雷夫人。

“你觉得我做的对吗，莱姆斯？” 

“是，”莱姆斯拧了一把湿毛巾，说着。西里斯看着毛巾，与有荣焉地想象着莱姆斯凭空变出它来的样子，直到莱姆斯说他只是趁着西里斯埋在桶里时从用无声咒把毛巾从行李箱里召唤了出来。

“真的吗？”

“至少他不会再忧郁地晃荡，还把你当心理安慰。”

啊，啊啊。这件事。西里斯瞪着莱姆斯，擦掉了刚才（也是因为）他被粗暴擦脸时流下的生理性泪水。

“但如果，”他突然变得多愁善感，冒险说道，“我一直都喜欢他这么做呢？”

莱姆斯实、事、求、是地说，“是，但是你很爱詹姆斯，宁愿他快乐，这才是你为什么让伊万斯答应他。我并不傻，你知道吗？”  
“你怎么会，”西里斯的语气中透露着郑重的感激。

“你不会真的烦詹姆斯说他爱你，对吧？”莱姆斯的调侃的语气让西里斯绽放出一个小小的笑容。“你觉得我会？”他说。

“我‘觉得’很多事情，大脚板，”莱姆斯深思熟虑地说，“但我从来不觉得你会放弃詹姆斯的生命而让自己活着。” 

眼泪涌向西里斯的眼眶，但当他弯下腰准备下一次呕吐时，他很快把它们擦掉了。他不知道如果莱姆斯不在身边他会怎么办。

“如果有一天我们要死，我会先去的。”他对莱姆斯说，后者因为他的话而浅笑。“如果你觉得我会让你死在我前面，那你就是个大傻子。”他说。  
（他们从未期待过自然死亡，因为他们一直都渴望在一场正义之战中牺牲。）

“你真的很好，月亮脸，”西里斯说，假装没有看见莱姆斯的眼泪，就像刚才莱姆斯也没有戳穿他一样。  
——————————————————  
“回来时我们撞见斯内普了。”星期天晚上，詹姆斯坐在壁炉边，语气暴躁地像下过地狱一样。小天狼星环着他的脖子，和他坐在一起。“他的话太难听了，还是那个德性，真——”他暴力地比划了几下，“伊万斯心情很差，一个临别之吻不翼而飞，然后她就和她的朋友一起离开了。”

“你们都去什么地方了？”彼得好奇地问，他这次被迫留在图书馆里写作业。“蜂蜜公爵糖果店和帕笛芙夫人茶馆。”詹姆斯笑着说，可看上去并不很高兴。但他然后突然整个人明亮起来。“她让我牵着她的手，所以我假设昨天并非那么无可救药。”

西里斯一只手缠绕着詹姆斯头发，另一只空着的手一点点挪过去握上詹姆斯的手，詹姆斯轻轻地回握着。门打开了，伊万斯的声音从外面传过来，清脆又明亮，她们谈论着詹姆斯刚刚提到的事。当伊万斯和她的朋友――那个总和她形影不离的麦克唐纳德，真见鬼――走进来时，西里斯下意识地倚向詹姆斯。女孩们的目光落在他俩在沙发上纠缠在一起的身影。伊万斯揶揄地笑言：“看着布莱克才是今天被你约出去的人，波特。”

詹姆斯回以假笑，却丝毫没有要远离西里斯的意思。西里斯心中涌出一阵莫名其妙的高兴，却没有让它在脸上表现出来。

“你比以前更黏西里斯了。”彼得依然非常好奇。詹姆斯笑了，眼睛依然留意着伊万斯，“鼠尾巴，这是因为我爱他胜过世界上任何事。”他看着伊万斯上楼回女生宿舍，红色长发在她身后跃动成一团火。

那天晚上，詹姆斯第无数次钻进西里斯的床铺，这次他明智地没有发表任何爱的宣言。

西里斯回过身面对着詹姆斯。“尖头叉子，”他低声说。詹姆斯已经快睡着了，突然转醒，“怎么了？”

“尖头叉子，你的约会究竟是什么样？”

詹姆斯离远一点，以便更好地看向西里斯，“你在说什么？”他低语。

“你还有什么我不知道的，别想瞒我。”西里斯坚持道。肯定出问题了，詹姆斯刚一回答彼得他就发现了。詹姆斯永远不可能一边用目光瞄着莉莉·伊万斯，一边说自己爱西里斯的。他有充分的荣誉感不去这么做。詹姆斯是一个品行端庄的人，在七年级后更加如此。在和心仪多年的对象约会（一个真正的正式约会！）之后，他不会炫耀似地和西里斯黏在一起。这不是很反常吗？他为什么要这么做？

“听不懂你在说什么。快睡吧。明天早上你能更清醒些。”詹姆斯说道，而西里斯却听出了他的回避。

“不敢相信你居然也会和我说谎，而今天就有了第一次，对吗？”西里斯不敢置信，他翻过身去，背朝着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯抑郁地笑了。“嗨，大脚板，别这样。”他踢了踢西里斯的小腿，西里斯大声叹气。“晚安，尖头叉子”

“嘿，”詹姆斯试图冷静下来，说。他的手滑到西里斯的睡衣里，摸到了他的小腹。西里斯心惊胆战地推开他的手。可是詹姆斯又伸了进去。他的腿压上西里斯的腿，现在他直接贴在西里斯的后背上了。

“你有没有在别人看不见的地方生闷气？”他们只有在詹姆斯醉得失去理智的时候才这么做过。

“没有，大脚板。我没有不高兴。”

西里斯等着莱姆斯说点什么尖刻的话阻止詹姆斯继续下去，因为他知道自己永远也抗拒不了詹姆斯。莱姆斯没让他失望。“詹姆斯，他不是莉莉。”

詹姆斯回击道：“如果你现在能睡觉，我会非常感谢你，月亮脸。别管我俩。”

彼得也说话了。“如果你现在能睡觉，我会非常感谢你，詹姆斯，鉴于你们两个从来不懂得什么是隐私，我已经好多次不得不整夜醒着听你们接吻和拥抱——像最好的朋友常有的行为，嗯？”

“好吧，”詹姆斯很生气，因为哪怕是他最忠实的拥护者也开始抱怨他而西里斯却并没有为他辩护。“好吧，就照你说的做吧。”他的手从西里斯的衬衫里退回来——其实西里斯很想念这种感觉，但他从来没有这么说过——然后回到了自己的床上。“如果你真的感兴趣，她比上次斯内普又叫她那个荒谬的泥——泥巴种的名字还生气，因为我一直在和她说你，好了吗，西里斯？”他大声说。

“啊，好吧，我本来就无可救药地值得做谈资。但是你和伊万斯闹翻又不是我的错，对吧？”西里斯同样大声地说回去。

“知道吗？都怪你，西里斯。”詹姆斯用力拉上床帘，大声地扑通一下摔在枕头上。西里斯一言未发，他相信詹姆斯明天早上肯定又会后悔。

————————————

他表现的很酷。不是，是很冷淡。他的言行举止透露着对西里斯的冷漠。无比疏远地与西里斯保持一臂距离。西里斯被惹毛了。“你干嘛呢？”

“我做什么了？”詹姆斯兴致缺缺地反问道。彼得夹在中间，看上去讨厌死了这种境地。他们正朝教室走去，莱姆斯假装没有注意到发生了什么。

“这几个月你就差黏在我身上了，现在你却要和我保持一米距离。”

“我只是突然觉得我不喜欢个人空间被你挤占，谢谢。” 

西里斯想给他下死咒。有一天他真的发现了这样一个咒语并且还告诉了詹姆斯，但现在他只想把这个咒语用在詹姆斯身上。问题在于，詹姆斯是他最好的朋友，不管他多混蛋都改变不了这一点，所以西里斯不会真的和他魔杖相对。他只是与莱姆斯互换了一个意有所指的眼神，而詹姆斯看见了，“哎，”他烦躁地说，“别在我背后说我坏话。”

教室门开着，他们像往常一样从教室后面坐下，詹姆斯不情不愿地坐在西里斯身边，从长袍中把魔杖拿出来。

“我不会这样。”西里斯沉默了一会，没有看詹姆斯（詹姆斯在看他），说，“现在并且一百年的时光，记得吗？”

詹姆斯用余光注意着西里斯，他紧抿的嘴角柔化了，但西里斯紧接着目视前方说：“无论如何，又不是我表现得像个混蛋，级长先生。”詹姆斯冷冷地回应道：“布莱克，你很占道理吗？”然后他就把目光移开了。西里斯现在真的想下恶咒，或者给他一拳。詹姆斯怎么敢，怎么敢用姓氏来称呼他。不管他们有没有闹矛盾，他在詹姆斯这里一直都是西里斯或者大脚板，曾经都是。

麦格布置的变形课人物是把搭档的羽毛笔变成想到的任何鸟类，当最后他俩的孔雀在激情地互相吹捧时，詹姆斯和西里斯却冷若冰霜地沉默地坐着，这让麦格不止一次若有所思地看向他俩。“吵架了，男孩们？”她问道。她刚刚指正了彼得的成果（彼得变了一只长着沾满墨水的笔尖的喙的大鹅，鹅一叫喊，墨水就像子弹一样四处飞散。），正走到他们身边来，看到那两只天鹅时赞许地点了点头。

詹姆斯冲她微笑，“不是，教授，我们只是觉得应该为了您而消停一天。”他迷人地说，而西里斯附和的笑要多假有多假。麦格扫了他们两个一眼，笑了一笑，就急冲冲地冲斯莱特林去了。有人在斯内普的搭档身上丢了三只吵成一团的孔雀，羽毛乱飞，到处都是。西里斯接到莱姆斯的目光，知道是后排的伊万斯干的。她看上去只有一点点愧疚。

铃响了，詹姆斯拉着伊万斯——伊万斯？！——走了，在西里斯能够开口问：“尖头叉子，今天去哪？”之前。

神经病。他真是个神经病。彻头彻尾的被惯坏的混蛋。他才不要去管他。西里斯阴沉地想。然后另一个麻烦找上门来。早餐时他收到了温暖慈爱的妈妈寄来的信，信上说圣诞节他要带着雷古勒斯一起回家。现在他必须要告诉她，他会永远待在詹姆斯家，不然她还以为去年他离家出走只不过是个青少年反叛期问题呢。可这样他就不得不告诉詹姆斯他要和他一起回家，考虑到现在情况，西里斯想或许留在霍格沃茨才是最明智的选择。

他用布莱克家的猫头鹰寄回一张便条，上面写着：操，我才不会去，我宁愿和麻瓜待在一起（这让她感觉如蒙霹雳，惊惧无比）也不会跟你们多待哪怕一天！然后那天上午剩下的时间他都在湖边陪海格，两个人无所事事地用石子在湖面上打水漂（后来产生了一场比赛，补充一句，是海格赢了。）

午餐时间他找到雷古勒斯，而二公子看上去非常不情愿见他。西里斯感觉自己被侮辱了，可他不在乎。他把妈妈的信拿给弟弟。

“但你不会回家，对吧？”雷古勒斯问道，他眼中闪过快意的光。“听着，小雷，”西里斯叹了口气，说，他挨着雷古勒斯一屁股坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，对斯莱特林们明显不快的目光视而不见。“我受够了。我才不想让我的人生被那几个老蝙蝠毁了。我不懂你怎么能周旋的来，但你应该明白我懒得在那里再多待任何一会。”

雷古勒斯倨傲地点了点头。西里斯怜悯地拍了拍他的肩膀，乐不可支地听他骂了一句，然后他从长桌上取了一些烤土豆（他一直对斯莱特林长桌的烤土豆总是比其他学院的更加松软这件事愤愤不平。）

“你在这干什么，布莱克？”一个讨人厌的声音冒出来。西里斯回头做了个鬼脸。“吃饭，斯内普。你连这么简单的事都看不懂吗？还是你一直都蠢成这个样子？”

斯内普冷笑着：“如果不是知你甚深，我还以为你想要转学院了。”

“你放心，”西里斯说，“我为了土豆才在这的。我才不会被你们这些纯血鬼论调困住，多谢。”

这让斯内普成功地闭了嘴。他离开时脸黑得程度正和西里斯自己不相上下。 

西里斯转向雷古勒斯，他弟弟看上去就只想找个地缝钻进去一死了之。西里斯再次感到被侮辱了。“别摆出这副作态，”他真生气了，“我不是你哥哥吗？”雷古勒斯轻蔑的神情让他条件反射般的畏缩了一下。“多谢，”他说，“小雷，你真的很爱我。我都感动得快哭了。”他当着众人面格外亲热地拥抱了小雷一下，然后站起身回格兰芬多去了。

――――――――――――――――――――――――――

又过了两周，学期接近尾声，詹姆斯依然没有和西里斯像从前一样心平气和地说过话。莱姆斯受够了他俩谁也不搭理谁的做法，越来越频繁地和莉莉结伴出行（詹姆斯也会跟着），彼得尽管对眼前的情况担忧无比，却最终选择和詹姆斯一起走，故意让西里斯落单。西里斯想都没想过这种情况会出现在劫道者中间。劫道者，亲密无间、举世无双的友谊小队，现在就像蒲公英似的四分五裂。太傻了吧！

除了他和月亮脸，几乎所有人都要在圣诞假期回家。格兰芬多塔楼几个月来第一次空空如也，西里斯仍然为詹姆斯对他不够友好而郁郁寡欢，以至于顾不上为如此空荡的学院而狂欢。（“你在故意吸引他的注意，别装了，西里斯。”月亮脸毫不留情地说。）他忧郁地坐在公共休息室里，目送着同学们带着行李离开，对那些扰了他忧伤的清静的人报以干巴巴的“再见”。伊万斯走之前好奇地看了他一眼，她什么也没说，所以小天狼星也懒得多话。鼠尾巴隔着安全距离向他挥了挥手（梅林啊，看上去就好像他真的会谋杀彼得一样。）。麦克唐纳德也挥了挥手，她最近好像还挺喜欢他的。

詹姆斯在最后走的一拨人里，他走下楼梯，行李箱飘浮在身前。但是当他看见西里斯身边空荡荡地坐在椅子上时，就站住了。

“你不和我一起回家？”他惊讶极了。西里斯感觉到一阵报复的快意，他笑了笑。“你还不知道吗？是，我不去了，詹姆斯。”

“我刚才看见你的行李箱开着，还以为你和以前一样没收拾完东西呢——为什么不回去？”

“不是很明显吗？从那次霍格莫德约会之后，你就一直绕着我走，我和你甚至连一句正常的对话都没有过。我不知道自己是不是还应该和你一起回去。”

“当然应该。”詹姆斯安静地说，“当然的。你可以跟我说——”

“每次我一想找你，你总是会和伊万斯、鼠尾巴，还有莱姆斯一起消失，然后我就问不到了。”西里斯冷冰冰地打断他。

本就空荡的公休室中出现了一段尴尬的静默。

“好吧，那就假日愉快，西里斯。”詹姆斯说完后，就转身离开了。西里斯忍不住在他身后喊：“我只希望假日结束后我最好的朋友能重新回来。”

詹姆斯转回来看着他，急切地说：“西里斯，我爱——”

“我也是。”詹姆斯在这种沉重的时刻还说这种话让他有些恼火，但西里斯还是真诚地回答了他。“噢对了，莱姆斯和我说你跟莉莉没再吵架了，不错呀。”

詹姆斯很诧异，“他这么说了？”

“是。你是不是要上火车晚了，级长波特先生？”他突兀地结束这段对话，然后急冲冲地上了楼梯，西里斯只想回宿舍把脸埋进他的枕头里直到窒息为止。他看见莱姆斯正坐在床上看着一张长的过分的羊皮纸。西里斯没有打招呼，径直走到詹姆斯的床上趴着。

十分钟后：

“嗨，月亮脸。”他说。

“嗨，大脚板，”莱姆斯说得好像他们根本没有花了十分钟假装对方不存在一样，“早上好吗？我还以为今天你要回家呢。”

“好吧，你也不知道。”西里斯把他对詹姆斯说的话又重复了一遍，只是语气没有那么冰冷了。莱姆斯不应该被那样对待。“的确和詹姆斯吵了起来又。但至少他和我说话了。”西里斯的声音从詹姆斯的枕头（留着他的味道，非常清晰）底下传来，有些听不清。

“他正在扮演一个废柴，你不要太沮丧了。上次你们吵完架，他不是也回来找你了吗？”

“是，月亮脸，但是上次我们吵架都是二年级时候的事了，”西里斯抱怨着，“而且我们是争谁第一个去给鼻涕精用软腿咒，这和他现在做的可一点也不一样。”

“嘿，你等一等，”月亮脸有点不赞同地说，“你也不是一点错都没有，别一直扮演受害者啦。”

“你知道我喜欢扮演受害者。”西里斯深深吸着气。 

“不，你只是爱被人关注，”莱姆斯温和地纠正道，“我对你的友情和我对詹姆斯的一样深，并且作为一个不偏不倚的——”西里斯轻轻笑起来，莱姆斯不是不偏不倚，他只是同时偏袒着他和詹姆斯两个人——“第三方，我不得不说他真是傻，而你却只是一直忧郁地晃荡和深陷怨艾。你们快恢复正常，我还记得你俩今年都想在NEWTS考试里拿全O吧。”

西里斯大声地叹了口气，转过头看着他，“我是个无可救药的天才，我才不需要学习。你也不需要，真不知道你为什么每天把自己关在图书馆这么长时间。”

“当我最好的两个朋友互不搭理时，我不去图书馆还能怎么样呢？”

西里斯畏缩了一下。他坐起来。“对不起啊，月亮脸。”他一下子安静了。月亮脸微笑着摇摇头，“没关系，我正好提前和莉莉一起完成了我的变形课项目，现在麦格老师可以让我免考天文学的NEWT了，那天正好是个满月。”

“我不知道他到底怎么了，”西里斯沮丧地说出心中的话，“告诉我他爱我，和莉莉出去，和我冷战，因为我或许把他的约会弄糟了，更因为我没有认真对待他。我都不知道他最近在叽里咕噜些什么意思。”

“你真的不知道吗？”莱姆斯突然变得高深莫测起来。怀疑涌上西里斯心头，“告诉我，”他要求。 

“噢，我也不知道啊。”莱姆斯只要想要，就一定能变得若无其事。西里斯连试都没试就放弃了从他那里打探消息的想法，他又重新躺到床上，从脑袋下面拽出詹姆斯的枕头，重新蒙回脸上。  
“为什么我总是不明白呢？”又过了一会，西里斯抱怨道。“我本应该明白任何事。”

“比如说你坐的是我的床。”詹姆斯说。西里斯猛地把枕头从脸上移开，惊讶地睁大眼睛。詹姆斯站在宿舍门前，行李箱飘在身后。

“真吓我一跳，你不是回家了吗？”莱姆斯说着，看上去一点也没有被吓到的样子。

“改主意了。”詹姆斯说，“我刚从猫头鹰棚回来，爸妈会理解的。”他向自己的床铺走过去，西里斯的小腿正从床边晃荡着。“嘿，我要把行李拿出来。你把腿移开点。”西里斯沉默着向旁边挪开。“你不能突然改变主意就留校了，”当詹姆斯用魔杖指挥着行李箱安全降落时，西里斯就坐在床上看着，他沉默了一会，开口道，“麦格会怎么说？”

“我找了个理由把她说服了，她同意让我留下来，然后列车就开走了。”詹姆斯说道，他把西里斯往旁边推了一点，然后挨在他身边上了床。西里斯目瞪口呆（他从来、从来没有目瞪口呆过）。“你又跟我说话了？”

詹姆斯没回答，只是拉过西里斯的胳膊枕着，却对身边真正的枕头视而不见。“差不多两个小时就该吃午饭了，大脚板，记得叫醒我。”

西里斯茫然地看向莱姆斯，试图寻求一个解释。莱姆斯低头读着羊皮纸，咧开嘴笑了。看着他这样，西里斯自己也情不自禁地露出一个笑容。

鼠尾巴缺席了，他们在圣诞节当天给他寄去了早餐时从礼堂长桌上找到的一两盒没有拆封的薄饼干。（那天长桌上只有斯拉格霍恩，弗利维，邓布利多，麦格，他们三个和其他五个七年级的赫奇帕奇与斯莱特林。）

他们吃饱后就走着去湖边。路上，詹姆斯问，“你给我准备礼物了吗？”他还说，“就算没有也没关系。”

“你在搞笑吗？我当然给你准备了一份超赞的礼物。”西里斯说，“回宿舍的时候记得提醒我，我会把它们召唤出来，就怕到时候莱姆斯会关了所有的窗户然后赶咱俩出去。”

他们走到湖边的树下。只有莱姆斯带着本书，他找了个位置舒服地坐下了。詹姆斯坐在莱姆斯身边，直勾勾地看向犹犹豫豫地站在原地的西里斯。“你怎么不坐下？”

“啊，好。”西里斯声音很低地说。他在詹姆斯身边坐下了，并没有离得很远，但也不是伸手就能碰到的那种亲近。西里斯看向平静的水面，这正是詹姆斯曾经炫耀过金色飞贼的地方。

“很安静，对不对？”很长一段时间他俩什么也没做，什么也没说，然后詹姆斯打破了平静。

“是啊。”西里斯说，在寒冷冬日的午后温暖的阳光中昏昏欲睡。莱姆斯仍然在安静地看自己的书。

“哎，西里斯？”

西里斯勉强睁开沉重的眼皮。“是，尖头叉子？”

“我爱你。”

“噢，你别说了，”西里斯呻吟道，但詹姆斯已经先把西里斯拉向自己，吻了他一下，其实也可能是十五下。

操。他俩喝醉时那些吻已经非常美好了。可在清醒时这些吻却更加真实。詹姆斯的吻。西里斯的睡意顷刻间消影无踪，他现在更加理解为什么哪怕是詹姆斯最轻微的留意也会让女孩们两腿发软。他们难舍难分地“拥吻”了二十多分钟，当他们终于分开的时候，莱姆斯掩在脸上的的书本微微颤抖，一连串笑声从书下面不断地传出来。

这个圣诞节假期剩下的日子是西里斯有史以来最快乐的时光。

————————————————

开学后的第一天，莉莉·伊万斯把西里斯找出来，在变形课上占据了本应该属于詹姆斯的位置。詹姆斯只好困惑地去和玛丽·麦克唐纳德搭档。（玛丽。西里斯曾花过很大教训记住她的教名。）

“嗨，布莱克。”

“级长小姐，”西里斯说，“有什么能为您效劳的？”

“别装傻，你知道我来找你是为了波特。”

麦格走进教室。莉莉不再说话。

麦格老师安排了课堂测验，这本来意味着詹姆斯，西里斯，莱姆斯和彼得在轻松地完成测试后，就可以坐在教室后面聊天。但是既然莉莉要求和他一组，西里斯料想自己不可能搞任何恶作剧了。他们的题目是人体变形。西里斯把莉莉的头发变成了亮紫色，莉莉挥了挥手，轻而易举地把西里斯的头发变成和詹姆斯如出一辙的鸟窝。

“所以关于波特，”莉莉轻松地靠在椅子上，对西里斯说。詹姆斯正坐在他们前面远一点的地方，被提到名字后就表情悲惨地转过头来。他的脸上冒出了从任何角度欣赏都无比酷肖邓布利多的长胡子，除了颜色是蓝紫相间的条纹。西里斯不可抑制地爆发出一阵大笑。

“詹姆斯怎么了？”他对莉莉说。她正看着半空，若有所思。

“我还以为他不会改变。”她说。

西里斯耸了耸肩。“他已经变了，你也清楚。他现在是男生级长和魁地奇队长，所以不管他喜不喜欢，他都要承担起更多的责任。”

“我是说他对我的感情。”伊万斯说，“他已经至少一年不像之前那样喜欢我了。”

“胡扯。你肯定没看到他一有机会就偷看你的那种眼神。”西里斯反驳道。

“她是对的，西里斯，”莱姆斯在他们后面说，“他不喜欢了。”首先，为什么西里斯不知道？其次，莱姆斯到底是怎么见鬼地什么都清楚的？他是深谙一切的全知吗？（并不是说这不可能是真的。）

“你是怎么做到什么都知道的？”西里斯回过头质问莱姆斯，后者正成功地把彼得变成了一个老人，苍苍的白发……长满全身。彼得立刻尴尬地蹲到桌子底下躲起来。“为什么詹姆斯不告诉我？”

“他当然不会坦白，”伊万斯说，就好像一切都是显然易见的那样，而西里斯看不见纯粹是因为他太迟钝了。西里斯挺起胸膛，“我是他最好的朋友。最好的朋友，你明白吗？”

“依然没有改变他不会坦白的事实，但是实际上你说他是你最好的朋友可能并不是――”

“谢谢你，伊万斯，说真的，你成功地损伤了我和詹姆斯的友谊，真的――”

“西里斯！”伊万斯恼火了。莱姆斯再次打断了他们，“其实他一直都有跟你说，只不过你从来没有认真地去想他在说什么。”

“什么意思？你听他叨叨伊万斯叨叨了一年，对吧？喝火焰威士忌醉了后哭着念她的名字。” 西里斯观察着镜子里面他脑袋上和詹姆斯如出一辙的鸟窝，试图做一些微小的调整。

伊万斯眯起眼睛。“你们在宿舍里喝火焰威士忌？”西里斯挥了挥手，依然看向月亮脸。“你不会告发我们的，级长小姐，所以别再这种表情了。” 

莉莉勉勉强强地笑一笑。

“他是在，”莱姆斯降低音量，魔杖指向桌下，“就像他们常说的，”他挥了挥魔杖，微笑地看着彼得因为恢复正常相貌而感激地叫起来，“假装。”

“操他的二流演技。”西里斯斩钉截铁地说。

“坚持不懈的性格让他演了一年。”莱姆斯耐心地解释。

西里斯恨透了这种感觉。他不明白为什么詹姆斯――他最好的老伙计――会对他撒谎。他感觉有点被背叛了。

“说实在的，布莱克，你故意装成个笨蛋吗？他喜欢你啊。”

“他肯定喜欢我啊，我是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人。”西里斯说，这次轮到他的语气中充满“这显然易见啊不是吗？”的意味了。

伊万斯和莱姆斯对视一眼。对视。“现在我知道为什么詹姆斯非要这么做了，他放弃直接说了，对不对？”莉莉问莱姆斯，后者偷笑着点了点头。“布莱克是个傻瓜。”麦格向他们的方向走过来（他们讨论的太大声了）。莱姆斯急忙又把彼得变成了刚才那个老头。

等麦格教授走过去后，莉莉说，“你也不要让他觉得你和他一点可能都没有。”

——————————————————

“哎，尖头叉子，”西里斯说，他在詹姆斯身边悄无声息地冒出来，把魔药课用的东西从书包里拿出来。“你有点不开心啊。”

“谢谢你，”詹姆斯不得不用了整个课间的时间用魔杖割掉（还有烧掉）他的红紫色的胡须，因为玛丽·麦克唐纳把b和d说错了，给他变出一脸消除不了的络腮胡。他的脸上还留着一点蓝色短胡茬，詹姆斯决定晚点时候用麻瓜的剃须刀剃掉。“伊万斯想和你说什么？”

“还用问吗，只会是你。”

“是吗？她说什么了？”

“你是个猪头。”

“什么？”詹姆斯一口否定，“她不会说这个。” 

“对啊，她没这么说。”西里斯赞同道，“这是我说的。为什么你不告诉我你对她早就没感觉了？我应该是第一个知道这件事的人。怎么可能伊万斯自己都知道而我却被蒙在鼓里？”

詹姆斯脸上烧了起来，他点上坩埚，就是不看他。斯拉格霍恩在教室最前面笑呵呵地看过来。

“听着，西里斯，”当他们的迷情剂刚一上锅，詹姆斯就说，“我们七年级刚开始，我就在一直告诉你，我爱你。”

“我知道你爱我。”

詹姆斯叹息。

“你还不明白。我现在喜欢你就像我原来喜欢伊万斯那样，我不是把你当成最好的朋友来爱。”

西里斯变得死一样的沉默。他应该听月亮脸和伊万斯的话的，他俩总是令人恼火地正确无误。

詹姆斯继续说：“就算咱俩做完了所有亲吻上床和其他的什么事情，你也一定觉得我不是认真的。我当然是！每一次我告诉你我爱你，你都变得特别奇怪，所以我就想我应该和伊万斯一起试一试，但是当那一天我邀请她去霍格莫德成功了后，莱姆斯告诉我你也爱我。”他停住了。“可我根本不知道莱姆斯是怎么知道我的想法的。我一点也没和他说过。什么事都瞒不过他。那次约会时我就告诉伊万斯我喜欢上你了，她明白了我的意思，但是晚上我俩就吵翻了，好吧，就是这样。”

梅林啊，西里斯是个蠢蛋。西里斯捂着脸，“真见鬼了，”他的声音从指缝里漏出来。

“我故意一直和莉莉和莱姆斯和彼得一块走，希望你能嫉妒或者别的什么，但你没有，你太善良了――所以我们制订了一个计划，我会在我家当着爸爸妈妈的面向你表白，让一切回归正轨，但是后来我发现你不会跟我回家，所以我也干脆不回去了。” 他搅拌了一圈，让药剂维持着应有的颜色。“见鬼的，西里斯，我真的觉得圣诞节假期能让你明白了！” 

西里斯本想说点什么，但他瞥见斯拉格霍恩颤颤巍巍地向他俩走过来，就闭上了嘴。

“布莱克先生，你的魔药马上就要变橙了，而非这个阶段应该出现的明黄色。”斯拉格霍恩盯着他的坩埚，警告道。“我很遗憾你不得不重新开始。”他的脸上露出一个非常失望的表情。西里斯的魔药永远都非常出色，无论他多么漫不经心。不过你不能责备他，他到现在根本一点精力也没放在魔药课本上过呢。

“对不起，教授，”西里斯说，他倒掉了那锅魔药。斯拉格霍恩一转过身去，他就把詹姆斯的魔药倒了一半在自己的坩埚里，然后重新点起了火。

“你怎么可能清醒着几小时地亲着我却依然相信我只把你当朋友？”詹姆斯说出心中的疑惑。

西里斯红了脸。“闭嘴，”他嘶嘶道，他用魔杖戳了戳他和詹姆斯的坩埚，两人的迷情剂都增加了一倍。（他知道这样做根本不会影响魔药品质，因为他已经这样做过一亿次还多了。詹姆斯和西里斯整整一年都令人惊奇地拥有着完全相同的魔药成品。）

詹姆斯用手肘轻轻碰了他，他那种不为外人所见的、害羞的笑容（西里斯专属的詹姆斯式笑容）再一次出现在脸上。西里斯不得不低下头，用手掩着脸。他尴尬死了，而且不想让别人发现，因为他永远做不到丢面子。

第二阶段完成时，他俩都得到了散发着珍珠母光泽的药水，所以斯拉格霍恩给他们那一天的课堂成绩算了满分。（不是说他之前给他们打过其他分似的。）

他俩开始收拾东西，但是那些纠缠不清的触碰和互相偷看（詹姆斯笑得很傻，而西里斯看上去就快死了）让他们成了最后去礼堂的人。

詹姆斯像往常一样环着西里斯的肩膀，凑到他的耳边低声说，“我在迷情剂中闻到了你的味道。”

从任何意义上来说，顶级效力的爱情魔药散发的味道都不会非常好闻，但是詹姆斯宣言中的意味，以及他的嘴碰过他的耳朵的感觉，都让西里斯轻微地颤抖，他掩饰地笑过去。詹姆斯觉得他可能会有些冷（毕竟现在是一月嘛），就把西里斯拉进自己的怀抱。彼得和莱姆斯提前离开了，他俩一看见容光焕发、黏黏糊糊的小情侣，就心知肚明发生过什么。

“我在伦敦找了一个麻瓜小公寓，”那天晚上他们躺在西里斯的床上时，在一片恋爱的酸臭味中詹姆斯告诉他。“等到我们从霍格沃茨毕业后，你会和我搬到一起住的，对吧？” 

“当然了，”西里斯说，他笑着看着詹姆斯用魔法关上窗帘，把魔杖放在一边。“迫不及待。”

“我爱你，”詹姆斯说，他看上去比之前任何时刻都要开心。

“一百年的时光，尖头叉子，”西里斯说。“你负责跟我妈说麻瓜公寓的事，她肯定再也不会让我从壁炉回家了。我想知道在我妈尖叫着冲你扔恶咒前她变脸的每一个细节。”

詹姆斯撑在西里斯身上，趁机甜蜜地亲吻他。

“哎哎哎，如果你俩整晚都不打算睡了的话，你们最好负点责，保护好我和彼得，别让我们听到什么不该听的。”莱姆斯说，彼得床铺上传来的声音表示他非常赞同。

“好吧，好吧。”西里斯发现，他不情不愿地去拉开床帘，摸索到詹姆斯的魔杖（詹姆斯的魔杖已经把他当做另一个主人了）。“闭耳塞听。”

-Fin.


End file.
